The Legend of Tang Wuxi
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The story of Lotus and Shifu's young daughter Tang and her friend, Lily Ming the Swan.


_The Legend of Tang Wuxi _

_Synopsis: Occurring not too long after Tang's birth, we discover just how much like her dear old dad she really is and that she should never be underestimated because of her size. _

"_Don't let the adorableness factor sway you, I'm tougher than I look."--Tang's own quote _

"_Fighting. Becoming strong. But, what is fighting ? Why does he fight ? Why does he want to become strong ?"--Sakura about Ryu, Street Fighter Alpha _

_Chapter 1--__You _Train with the Fearless Five ? 

Tang Wuxi had grown up with a splendid background in culture, art, music and martial arts. She had the best friends anyone could ask for, always open for discussion and advice that came from years of experience. She never saw the Fearless Five as 'legendary figures of history, timeless in any age' but as family and her closest confidantes. Of course, as soon as she went to school, others were clamoring about her ties to the Fearless Five. It was all they ever spoke of. Tang felt like she was a household name, not a red panda with her own identity. She definitely didn't want fan boys and fan girls for friends. 

"I like all of you, but you have to like me for me, not just because I train with the Fearless Five.", she stated, honestly. One swan in the group, Lily, decided that she didn't want anything to do with the phonies that had pledged loyalty to Tang just because she had celebrity ties. 

"You can do whatever you want, but I think Tang has an excellent point.", Lily said as she offered the young red panda her wing and the two walked to the playground together. She didn't know it then, but Lily would become Tang's best and closest friend as well as a sister to her. 

Tang was almost worried that Lily's friendship would change into idolization when she invited her to the Sacred Temple. Lily was a spiritual girl and she was used to going into temples, and she knew this was where the legendary kung fu warriors trained and where the Dragon Warrior lived. It seemed normal to Lily, but still, that anxiety gripped Tang's mind. That night, she had a dream, in which she met her father's teacher. 

"What are you doing here ?", she questioned, inquisitively. 

"Your mind is troubled. Why so nervous, child ?", he asked, placing his hands upon her shoulder in a paternal, loving manner. 

"It's Lily. I fear she'll be like all the other kids at school. They only like me because I have fame in my corner. I'm more than just another kung-fu idol to be worshipped.", Tang said. 

"Just be yourself. If she is what you feared, then there will be others that will befriend you, no doubt of that.", Oogway said, wisely. His words were honest and true. Even at this age, Tang knew whom she could trust and whom was to be regarded with a leery eye. 

"Right, Master. Thank you for this wisdom.", Tang said, bowing respectfully. 

"What wisdom ? You had the answer all along, my dear.", Oogway said before his form dissipated and formed into peach blossoms, dancing upon the wind. She knew what the wise terrapin had meant by that and suddenly felt there was nothing at all to be concerned about. She was just letting something trivial become a burden and that was a silly thing to do.

Chapter 2--Lily's Visit to the Temple 

The next day after classes had terminated, Lily and Tang walked back to the temple. Lily had seen temples before but she was transfixed by the size of the Sacred Temple upon first glance. 

"It's really incredible. I had no idea it was this large. You know, the paintings I have seen of this locale simply do not do it justice. And I can sense the spiritual vibrations everywhere here. This place is serenity incarnate.", Lily said, peacefully as she looked about in glee, her aquamarine eyes gazing at everything intently. 

Tang had never seen Lily so animated before. Usually, the young swan was quite reserved, but that wasn't hard to understand. Lily was, after all, the daughter of the Emperor of China and always expected to be on her best and most proper behavior. If her father had seen her cavorting about, he might become a little upset but he had mellowed in past years. 

Lily watched as the Fearless Five executed their fighting styles flawlessly, sparring with one another as they did daily. Po, who had been training with them for years had become an incredible Warrior as well. His style was a bit different from the others, but it was also quite effective. She couldn't think of anything to say to them since she had secretly been a fan of theirs since she was a cygnet but cleared her throat in hopes to get their attention. 

"Lily, that won't work. This is what you must do.", Tang said as she banged the gong loudly. The Five, and Po, looked for Master Shifu to step out and give them instructions, or perhaps, invite them to the table to dine. When they saw Tang, they were amused. 

"You really know how to use that gong, don't ya, kid ?", Po said, mussing her hair playfully. Tang laughed, since she was ticklish everywhere, even the tip-top of her cranium. 

"I am sorry if I have been rude but I wish to introduce my friend, Lily Ming.", Tang said. The group was delighted to see that Tang had finally made her first true friend. 

"All of you are just like I imagined. I'm so glad to meet you !", she said, bowing politely. 

"I can't believe we have an Empress at the temple !", Po whispered to Tigress who couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. In no time, the Five and Po were giving Lily the grand tour and she was later introduced to Tang's mother and father. 

Chapter 3--Royal Treatment 

The friends laughed and joked, reminiscing on days past and eagerly looking forward to the exciting days to come. 

"So, will you be coming to the fall festival ? My mom and dad will be riding on a dragon float this year. He may even participate in the festivities, that is, if mom can persuade him. He usually doesn't bother with it because he's so busy trying to make everyone happy and keeping the peace that frivolity takes second priority.", Lily said, with some sadness in her voice. It was then Po had a sensational idea. 

"What if we allowed the royal highnesses some time off by taking over their duties for the week ?", he said. Lily cringed, well aware of how much work her parents did but could do nothing to dissuade the sextet's altruism. 

"I think that would be splendid. But I'll have you know, royal duties are challenging.", Lily warned. 

"It'll be like a training exercise for us.", Mantis said, gleefully. 

"After all, everyone, privileged or not, deserves a little rest and relaxation.", Monkey added, wisely. Lily had to admit, Monkey had an exceptional point. She, against her best judgment, allowed the six of them to take upon the duties of royalty for the coming week of the Fall Festival and for once, have the chance to truly get to know her mom and dad more intimately. 

At the end of dinner, which was a feast to the eyes and the pallet, the Fearsome Five took Lily to the most holy place outside of the temple. The peach tree that Oogway had planted there so many years ago was still flourishing, but the leaves on the tree were beginning to turn different colors in preparation for autumn. 

"This is where Oogway spent most of his time.", Shifu declared, getting a bit sentimental. There were times he missed his dearly departed master, but he knew his spirit was still with him and sometimes he could hear Oogway's whispers amongst the wind, giving him courage when all else seemed lost. 

"Superb. It's so calm here. I could spend a whole day out here and never tire of it.", Lily said, sweetly. The Five and Po smiled, directing her back inside and then down the towering steps of the temple. 

Lily directed their attention then to the path that led to the eternal palace.

"I will have my servants attend to you immediately and then you will have an audience with the Emperor and Empress. I am so touched of your generous desire to give of your time and talents just so I can have a little fun with mom and dad.", she said, hugging them all individually. Tang couldn't help but be happy for the young Princess. After all, she believed, everyone deserved a bit of diversion here and there to wipe away the doldrums and break away from the monotony of life. 

Chapter 4--Hard Week's Work

Shifu had been pleased that his students were doing such a good deed for the Emperor but secretly he was happy to have some time alone with Lotus. He hadn't had time alone with her since Tang had been born and training new students had kept him busy. The kung fu craze was still going on strong and the fad wasn't likely to fade any time soon, so at least the red panda could say he was in business. What money he did earn, however, went to charitable organizations and the rest went to fund Tang's schooling. 

Po panted after finishing floor cleaning duty in the forbidden kingdom's lengthy alabaster halls. 

"Can't…believe…I just…finished…all of that…myself.", Po stated, barely able to walk to the end of the hall and find a bench to sit on. The other workers, the rest of the Fearless Five, came out as well, out of breath and beaded with sweat. 

"I could really use a drink of water. I've never felt this parched in a long time.", Mantis confessed. 

"The Emperor and Empress are here !", Viper said in a near whisper. Quickly the Five and Po bowed lowly in deference. The Emperor chortled a bit. 

"You don't need to do that in my presence. I'm just like the rest of you, an animal of China.", he said, humbly. This was Omi, Lily's father. Her mother's name, was appropriately, Orchid, since she had eyes the color of orchids and wore one in her feathers atop her head. 

"You must be parched.", Orchid said, gently. 

"And famished !", Po chimed in, while Tigress elbowed him in the gut. Po, not expecting the move, held his stomach in pain. 

"Was that really necessary ?", he winced to which Tigress stifled a giggle. 

"If that is so, then you are welcome to dine with us. You deserve a hearty meal after all the hard work you did.", she said, coming closer to them and directing a wing toward the dining room, which seemed to extend beyond infinity. Somehow this week of work didn't seem to be so wretched after all. 

Chapter 5--Getting to Know Orchid and Omi Ming

The fall festival was already prevalent in the city and everyone was having a blast. Lily was smiling, laughing and enjoying her time with her parents. Tang, who had never experienced the life of royalty, wondered how challenging it was for her best friend to remain humble in such a lofty position, but when she saw how natural her parents acted around peasants and even the poor, she could see China would have a magnificent Empress to serve them someday. 

Along their travels at the festival, Tang felt a tug on her kimono. 

"Alms, alms for the poor.", stated the raggedy, destitute, haggard old loon. Tang had some money with her that she was going to use for food, but decided the beggar needed it more than she did. 

"Here. It's not much, but maybe it'll help.", she said as she put the coins into the loon's hat. He was gracious for the donation and then saw Lily approaching him. 

Quickly he bowed to show his respect. 

"Here you go, citizen.", she said. The note that she had given him would give him a chance to start at least, a better life for himself. Weakly, the loon got up to his feet and took them both by the hands. 

"Both of you will be blessed for doing this. May your karma be multiplied.", he said, having renewed strength. The loon clicked his heels and was off in a flash to start a new business somewhere with the money he had been given. 

"If I can touch at least one life in a day, I feel as if I have changed the whole universe.", Lily stated as she and Tang enjoyed a meal from one of the local food vendors. Tang concurred. She knew, though, like most people, Lily would be looked at differently because of her high status. Either she was loved by the people, or despised. Tang had never experienced hatred from anyone, so she couldn't possibly fathom what that could've been like. But she could relate to her friend on that level. Some people simply couldn't get past the status that she had, but there were others as genuine and open-minded as Tang and her friends that Lily had hope in the future that others would see her as "cut from the same cloth", because at everyone's core in China, they were all the same. 

The festival lasted long into the evening and the royal family relished it into the wee hours of the morning. 

"I know we've all had enormous fun this day, but I believe it is time for us to return to the Forbidden Kingdom.", Omi said, yawning while covering his mouth with his wing. Tang had forgotten about the time and rapidly said her goodbyes before hugging the three of them together. 

"Hopefully we can do this more often. Remember, it's not so bad to have a bit of rest and relaxation every so often.", Tang added before she left. The royals knew this was good and wise advice, and they planned to take it as much as they could because for the first time in a long time, they slept so soundly that they were energized and ready for what followed in the day ahead. 

Chapter 6--Routine

The Fearless Five dutifully and expertly executed their duties. The Forbidden Kingdom was impeccably clean. Omi and Orchid were very pleased at what they saw. The Five was exhausted, and Po was about ready to topple from enervation, but they had been delighted to have been one of the few to see the Kingdom itself and sleep in luxury. Certainly it was nice to know how the well-to-do existed but the Five and Po were comfortable living their own lives normally for a change. 

After the fall festival, winter began and soon came vacation with it. Lily had invited Tang to travel with her as she went from place to place as an ambassador for peace and free trade. Such trips were draining at times, but well worth the trouble, and Tang wondered if she was ready to go such a distance and exist so far from he family. However, she knew she was growing up and needed to expand her reach even if it was challenging at times. But, Tang, like her parents before her, adored challenges and looked forward to the days ahead with a renewed sense of purpose. 

Epilogue 

The kung fu master, Shifu Wuxi, to this day, still teaches students, although it is in fewer numbers. His daughter, Tang, has taken over for him and Lotus supervises, making certain each move is precise and done according to traditions. Even new forms of martial arts are introduced. One such art is Pencak Silat, which predates karate by a few hundred years. Tang is the expert in the ancient art since it is a passion of hers. She is the first red panda of her kind to master it and successfully train pupils. Much like tae quon do, it is a trying art, but spellbinding to watch and participate in.

As for the Fearless Five, they are still under the guidance of the Wuxis and have been seen on numerous occasions worldwide. Like the Emperor, they also are ambassadors of peace and although business is never truly "easy", it is always worth it in the end.

The End


End file.
